THE ELDER POTTER
by king.0.fiction
Summary: The elder potter is neglected and abandoned by his parents. See how he rises on top of wizarding world against all odds. Smart, powerful, dark Harry. Wrong Boy-Who-Lived. HarryXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**THE ELDER POTTER**

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Potter family. A family that holds much happiness. If one were to look at the family, they would find an average family. A mother working in the kitchen. A father reading in his study. A boy playing in the den with his flush toys.

But if one was to peel away the layers of the house, one would find a dark corner in this light family. In the smallest bedroom of the house lies a child of four years. His name is Hadrian, or Harry for short. He is the eldest potter child, and yet, most of the world does not

even know of his existence.

Sadly, his parents have been neglecting him for roughly 3 years now, ever since his little siblings "saved" the British Wizarding world. However, the real story, is much different than what is told...

 _ **Three years ago...**_

 _A dark, lone figure approached a small home in Godric's Hollow."James, can you go check up on the kids," Lily asked._

 _"Sur-" James started before he felt a wave of shiver run through his body, indicating that the wards around the house have been breached. Fear settled in his heart as he saw who had breached the wards."Lily go! It's Voldemort! I'll hold him off! Reducto!" James yelled. Lily ran upstairs, ignoring the spellfire behind her._

 _"Ah James. Good to see you again. I hope I'm not interupting?" Voldemort asked while dodging a spell James had thrown. "Get the hell out of my home!" James yelled before casting another spell. "I'm sorry James, but I have a meeting with your children, and i most certainly can't be late." Voldemort said before casting a spell that threw James through the wall, essentially knocking him out. Upstairs lily had made a rudimentary barricade with some furniture and some hastily drawn runes. "Expecto Patronum!" She yelled conjuring a small doe. "Go to Professor Dumbledore, tell him we've been attacked!" She told the patronus before it disappeared leaving mist behind. "What messy wards you have Lily, but i guess you only had so much time. Reducto." Voldemort said calmly, shredding through Lily wards. "Move aside girl, you've been promised to another." Voldemort said, levelling his wand at the witch. "No, I won't let you touch_

 _them!" Lily yelled, throwing a reducto at the wizard. Voldemort blocked before casting his own reducto, sending Lily into the wall, knocking her unconscious._

 _With Lily out of the way, Voldemort turned towards Harry and Jayden. "So one of you is supposed to defeat me one day," he muttered. He observed the different ways the children were reacting to him._

 _The one, Jayden, was wailing his head off at the sight of a scary man shooting red light at his mother. Harry, on the other side, was gazing at Voldemort with surprising defiance for 2 year old. He was the one, Harry, decided Voldemort. Harry looked at lot more mature than Jayden, with books around an actual bed. Jayden just had posters everywhere and an enormous crib smack down in the center of it. "Ah, so little Harry, ready to die now?" taunted Voldemort. He was expecting Harry to cry, scream, and hide under his_

 _covers. He was NOT expecting him to stand up and glare at Voldemort. "What did you do to mummy and daddy?!" he asked angrily, as his emerald eyes stsrted glowing dark green, the colour of AVADA KEDAVERA curse. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, "So, you've inherited your mothers anger, and your fathers persistence, I see. Such would've well in the ranks of my Deatheaters. Too bad you're going to die. AVADA KEDAVERA!" He shouted. Instead of killing Harry on the spot, as it should've, Voldemort saw a strange golden, shimmering shield erupt in front of Harry,_

 _deflecting and successfully rebounding the spell towards Voldemort. Unprepared, Voldemort was hit with the curse, and, with an anguished scream, disappeared in a flash of green and silver light._

 _Poor little boy fell down, unprepared for the sudden drain in his magical core. The ceiling started to tremble and cave in on the twins. Gasping, Harry willed the roof to stay up, using up vast amounts of energy. Harry fell to his knees under such strain. Harry looked upon hearing his brother cry with even more anger and pain then before. A chunk of the crib had hit his brother on the cheek, creat 'V' shaped cut. If just to make his brother stop crying, Harry used whatever ounces of magic he had left to heal it. But without the proper amount of magic, it was only partially healed, leaving a very noticeable scar. Harry himself had a lightning bolt scar on his head that was hidden under his vast amount of raven black hair. Upon using vast amount of his magic, Harry fell into a deep recover sleep._

 _Albus Dumbledore was having a very nice day in his office, with Fawkes the phoenix, and a few delicious lemon drops. It was the Halloween feast, and Voldemort hadn't attacked anyone for almost a month now. That was, until his alarms for the Potter house went off. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Fawkes' tail, and appeared in front of the Potter residents. The house was falling down. There were flames licking_

 _the windows, and chunks of the walls were missing._

 _Running into the ruins, Dumbledore saw James Potter, his former student and a trouble making marauder, tied up in ropes, and seemingly unconscious. Casting a quick 'enervate,' Dumbledore loosened the ropes and proceeded to tear them. James feebly stirred, so Dumbledore shook him, not too roughly," James" said Dumbledore, "what happened?!" "Dumbledore," questioned James confusedly then suddenly, shot straight up, "LILY!" he cried." Dumbledore," he turned back to the purple robed man," You-know-who was here attacked us!" Dumbledore needed no more explanation. Gesturing for James to follow him, they sprinted up the stairs to the kid's room to find the door blasted open._

 _Running into the room, they found Lily collapsed on the floor in front of Jayden, Harry slumped in-between the bed and the floor, and Jayden wailing his head off. "LILY!" James yelled, running to aid his wife. Dumbledore took in the scene more carefully, checking for traces of magic. There was a little on Harry, but when Dumbledore went on to check his magical ore, he was astonished. It was small; it seemed Harry had magical core just above a squib! Jayden, on the other hand, had large traces of magic on him, with an average magical core. When Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling, he jumped back in surprise!_

 _It was creaking and groaning as vines of magic wrapped around it, trying to support it. Dumbledore quickly used a few spells to sustain and repair the roof. Looking at Jayden in awe, Dumbledore saw a cut on his cheek. Moving closer he found a scar, shaped to the letter V. This was it! Jayden must be the boy! Hearing a groan and a shout of happiness behind him, Dumbledore turned to see Lily sitting up, rubbing her head, as James held her in a suffocating hug. So, Voldemort had kept them alive, why? "Oh, Lily, I was so worried!" said James, trying to brush away a few tears. "James, I'm ok, but, what about the kids?!" she said, suddenly startled into jumping to her feet._

 _"Relax, my dear girl," Dumbledore said soothingly, "Harry and Jayden are just fine." Lily looked at him, confused," Wait, they are?", "Yes, but I've found something you'll find intriguing." Dumbledore turned to Jayden and picked him up. "May I present to you, Jayden the boy-who-lived!". Lily and James looked at Dumbledore in shock. Then, they both rushed forward to embrace Jayden. "Oh, my little boy saved his bro from you-know-who," she started sobbing and held James and Jayden, worried they would both disappear in a second if she wasn't holding onto them._

 _And that's how Harry woke up. He looked on sadly. Didn't his mommy want to see if he was ok? Harry struggled to his feet, but fell down with a cry. His mother and father didn't even notice him. Harry used the bed to hold himself up, his legs shacking under the strain. He tried to walk over to his mom, dad, and brother, but fell to his knees. He felt so sleepy, so very sleepy. "Mummy?" he whispered, Lily turned to see her elder son on his knees, his hands and knees scratched severally, and his little green eyes filled with questioning sadness. 'We didn't even check to see if he was ok' thought Lily, horrified._

 _Lily picked up Harry and exhaled in relief to see that he was just unconscious. Dumbledore entered the room casted few spells in the room."They are fine. It_

 _seems that Voldemort was destroyed, I can only sense a small amount of his energy." He said as he made his way over to the twins. "Where's James?" Lily asked. "I sent James to St. Mungo's. When I found him he was partially through your kitchen wall as for the children, that it seems that Jayden's magical core is similar to that of an average wizard." Dumbledore said. "And Harry?" Lily asked. Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Young Harry, I 'm afraid, has a very different condition. Physically he is fine, but his core seems to have shrunk." Dumbledore explained, causing Lily to gasp in shock. "Will he be okay?" She asked. "I believe Voldemort, in his final moments, tried to steal Harry's magic in order to protect himself. It seems that whatever Jayden did stopped that, as they stopped Voldemort. I believe he will be fine, but he will never be as strong as his siblings. His core just above a squib level." Dumbledore said._

 _What had happened was that when Voldemort gave Lily the option to move aside, she chose to protect her children. Magic, being the ever living being it is, used closest magical core that was Hadrian's. Using the boys core, magic stopped the curses and shoot the overpowered, and unstable, killing curse back at the dark lord. The excess energy from the explosion flew through the air and into the open wounds that rubble from the falling roof caused. The wounds were sealed shut, but remained visable due to what little magic that remained from the dark lord rushing towards Hadrian inside his lihtening bolt scar._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I'm sorry Lily, but this is the only way." Dumbledore said with a grim look. "But why!? Why must we send Harry away!?" Lily sobbed. She loved Harry, but she had to give almost all of her time to her other child. "We must get rid of all distractions in order to proper training of Jayden . Harry has been asking to learn with him. If he were to leave then Jayden would focus on their training and be ready for when Voldemort returns." Dumbledore explained.

"It's for the best Lily. Our children must be prepared and Harry is the weakest amongst both." James said hiding his disgust. To him having a weak heir to the Potter line ment less honor for him and his family. The easiest way to fix this is just get rid of the weak line. After all Harry was only born a few minutes earlier than his brother Jayden.

"W-we can send him to my sister's. She will understand." Lily said, caving to her husband and previous professor. "When can we see him again?" Lily asked. "Hmm. I would say after his first year at Hogwarts is when he can return home. By then Jayden will far more advanced than Harry will, causing Harry to try his best to make friends with them, but realise that he will never be on their level." Dumbledore speculated. "Six, almost seven years of his life without his parents." Lily said tears in her eyes. "It will do him good to be gone." James said. "I will be be waiting in the morning to pick him up. Please write a letter to your sister explaining everything,"

Dumbledore said before exiting the mansion via the floo.

"How are we going to tell Harry?" Lily ask. "We can't sugarcoat it. We must tell him the truth," James said with a steeled voice. They made their rounds in the house, checking on their children. Jayden was currently in the play room with his toys. Harry was in his room. "Harry, can we come in?" Lily asked outside the door. "Sure mum." His tiny voice said. Harry was a quiet child, somewhat an oddity in children.

"Harry, w-we... that being Grandpa and us, decided it be best if you went to live with your aunt and uncle for a while." Lily said, hanging on to James for support. "How long will I be gone?" Harry asked. "We will come get you when its time for you to go to Hogwarts. After that you will live with us again." Lily said, stifling a cry. "W-when do I leave?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes. "In the morning. Start packing your things." James said. Harry nodded before going to his dresser.

Harry unlike other children for his ae was a smart and intelligent boy. He already knew how his aunt and uncle were and still knowin this his mother and father were sending him away. He called his house elf Mipsy. A small humanoid creature large ears and eyes appeared before him with a small pop."What can Mipsy do for master Harry ?". Mipsy said. Harry told her bring his trunk. The trunk was his grandfather's which he found in his room. It was a special trunk, had seven expandable compartments. The compartments were big rooms from inside. One of the compartment was a very huge library. The trunk also had featherlight and shrinking charm on it. Also the trunk can only be opened with a proper password which Harry had already set, therefore making it very safe.

Harry then went to the potter family library at midnight with the help of Mipsy and took all the important book that he can learn on magicand added them to his trunk's library. He then packed large amount of food in one of the compartments.

The next morning Dumbledore arrived to see Lily putting something around Harry's neck. "Come my boy, its time to go." Albus said a twinkle in his eye. Lily gave Harry one last hug, and James patted him on the shoulder. Albus grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder

before saying, "this will feel very strange," before going Harry said " Bye father", looking towards his father and " Bye mother ", looking towards his mother in a formal and cold voice .Dumbledore then apparated the two to Private Drive. "Now Harry my boy, as your parents said, they collect you a few weeks before you head off to Hogwarts to get your supplies and reconnect to your family. This is for the greater good my boy, I hope one day you realize this." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Is this the boy?" Vernon said as they approached the door. "Yes indeed Mr. Dursley. I hope you take good care of him." Dumbledore said before leaving. "I must be off now Harry, I will see you in a few years." Vernon waited until Dumbledore left before shoving Harry into the house. "Alright boy, as you may have figured out, I am your uncle. You will refer to me as Uncle, or Sir. Do you understand?" Vernon asked. "Yes Uncle. Where might I put my trunk?" Harry asked. "Up stairs, first door on the left. Be grateful that we are taking you in boy." Vernon said with a bit of venom. "Yes Uncle." Harry said before dragging his trunk up the stairs. Upon finding his room, Harry found be about the same size as the one in his old house. Harry sat down on the bed with a sigh, a puff of dust jumped off the bed comforter. "Get back down here boy, we need to talk." came Vernon's voice from the ground floor. "We need to discuss the chores you will be doing once you get settled in." Vernom said after Harry got down. "I will give you the rest of the day and tomorrow morning to get your things unpacked. After that there are things that I expect you to do around the house, seeing as you aren't going to a normal school." Vernon said with disgust. "You will start small, and as you get older I will have you do more tasks. It will build character. For now, you will be doing small things, watering the plants, helping your Aunt in the garden, and dust the shelves. After you learn some math and reading, you will start helping your Aunt in the kitchen during meals. At some point I expect you to start making meals yourself." Vernon explained. "If you dont finish a task, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?"

Vernon asked threateningly.

Harry just nodded quietly. "Then you understand your lot in life. Oh yes, keep your freakyness down and preferably away from your cousin." Vernon said before turning on the t.v. Harry then asked, "Will I have any time to myself?" Vernon looked away from the t.v

a moment before saying, "if you finish the chores assigned to you before dinner then the rest of the time is yours. Keep out of the way or there will be trouble. If you really must do something the library is down the street." Vernon said, turning back to the television.

The next few weeks Harry slowly adjusted to his role as a servant. He would learn measurements for cooking by his aunt. He was berated by his cousin, and actively attacked when he was alone, and he slaved away doing the chores his uncle didn't want to do. Many a times he was starved and beaten by both his uncle and cousin. At night Harry would read books from his trunk and eat from the food he had stored earlier. He started reading book like _History of Magic,_ books on occlumency and legilimency. He also started reading books on wandlee magic and was even efficient in it after some practice in his trunk. The cycle continued for the next four years...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Four years had passed since we last saw little Harry Potter become a servant of his extended family. Being said servant gave Harry happiness in life, especially if he failed in a task that his "family" gave him. At first it was small things, smaller helpings at meals, no

going to the library, things like that. But slowly, the punishments got worse. At one point, they burned all of Harry's robes, saying they will not tolerate such freakyness in their presence. Luckily, Harry was able to save himself and his trunk. The worse punishment however, was a beating. Somehow, the elder Dursleys knew of ways to lessen the damage, but increase

the pain that they inflicted on poor Harry. He still had scars, but not as many as he would have had if they had not treated him.

Currently Harry was lying in his and thinking what had done to deserve such life. Silently hot tears flowed from his eyes. Wiping the tears away with his sleeves he went into his trunk. Within this two years he had mastered occlumency as well as legilimency which helped him very much to know his "family's" thoughts and stay safe from them. He had also mastered manipulating his magic to lift things, transfiguring them, destroying them, etc. wandlessly. He had also mastered all first and second year spells taught in Hogwarts wandlessly. Harry then pulled out a hand mirror from his pocket and extended it. It was a two way mirror which was given to him by his godfather Sirius.

When Sirius heard that Harry was sent away to his muggle uncle and aunt, he immediately went to Lily and James and insisted on bringing Harry back. But none of the two accepted it and James even went far as to say that a weak squib is not to live in potter mannor. And all this time, Lily did not even stop James and said that all she cared for is Jayden. Not to say Sirius was very angry with them and went to check on Harry.

Harry still remembered the day as yesterday.

 _His uncle was beating him with his belt because Dudley, his cousin had triped him causing the plate in his hand to fall and shatter. His uncle had got very angry with him and started giving him lashings. His whole body was covered in blood and his clothes were torn. He was screaming to stop but it had gone to deaf ears. Hot tears flowed through his eyes._

 _It was then suddenly the door of the house was blasted open and there stood his godfather Sirius with a dark look on his face and a wand in his hand. When he layed his eyes on Harry he was beyond furious, and just wanted to tear the fat man limb by limb. He sent a cutting curse at the fat man's hand causing him to back away and cry out in pain. The look on Vernon's face was of pure terror. Sirius than fired a stunning charm at the three ugly humans and started tending to his godson._

 _After healing harry, Sirius wanted to take him away from the muggles but Harry refused saying that Dumbledore will come to know about this and they will be in trouble. Sirius than gave him a mirror and told him it was a two way mirror and how it worked._

 _Sirius them enneverated the three muggles and tied them up fired a few cutting hexes and left before giving a warning that if something like this happens again than he will not hesitate to kill them._

 _From that day Harry's chores had reduced as well as his uncle and cousin stayed away from him which he didn't mind. Infact he was happy for this change. It gave him more time to study and practice magic. Also he would talk to Sirius and ask him to teach as much as possible._

"Sirius, Sirius ", Harry called in the mirror. A middle aged man with long black hair appeared in front of the mirror. "Hey pup how are you ?" asked Sirius. "I am fine. How about you?" replied Harry. "Meh. Nothing can happen to your godfather ."Sirius replied airily. "So, what are we going to teach me today? "asked Harry.

This had become a daily routine after the fourtunate day that every night Sirius would teach harry something related to magic. Sirius was ecastic when he came to know that Harry was able to do wandless magic efficiently. From that day Harry's training with Sirius had started. Sirius also visited Harry regularly and brought books from Black library or sometime took him to Grimauld palace to spend some time with him and teach him magic.

By the age of seven Harry was not only master of occlumency and legilimency but he was also able to perform complex transfiguration, conguration, spells till year four wandlessly. He had also unlocked an ability within him known as mage sight with which he was able to see magic in his surroundings. He had also modified his occlumency into active occlumency or battle occlumency as Harry had named it. In this the occlumency barriers would not only prevent legilimency but would also attack the attacker in return. From the books in his grandfather's trunk he also learned battle magic, ancient runes and arthrimency. Sirius had already called him prodigy when he knew to what extend Harry can perform magic.

When harry become eight he came across a book in his trunk's library that had a potion which when mixed with blood and sprayed on a special paper then it would display each and every detail of the human being. The potion was a family secret and was similar to that used at gringrots for identification of a person. Seeing this Harry asked Sirius to get him all the potion ingredients and materials. On Harry's birthday Sirius came to Private Drive and took Harry to Grimauld palace to spend a day with him. Sirius gave him a book on magical theory. They decieded to test the potion Harry had made. So, Harry applied the potion on a special paper which Sirius had already bought and pricked his finger wandlessly and let few drops of blood on the paper and then healed the cut. The paper showed...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Name: HADRIAN JAMES POTTER**

 **Age: 8**

 **Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (James William Potter), Heir Hadrian James Potter, (2** **nd** **Heir) Jayden Charlus Potter**

 **Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Sirius Orion Black), Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell - no current Lord - Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Ancient and Most Noble House of Griffindor - no current Lord - Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin - no current Lord - Heir Hadrian James Potter(Right to Conquest)**

 **Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw - no current Lord - Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Blamvoreic and Ancient and Noble House of Eveningshade – no current Lord – Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Blamvoreic and Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys – no current Lord – Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Blamvoreic and Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay – no current Lord- Heir Hadrian James Potter**

 **Magical abilities:**

 **Wandless magic**

 **Elemental mage (elemental magic)**

 **Parseltounge and parcel magic**

 **Mage sight**

 **Occlumency (battle occlumency)**

 **Legilimency**

 **Dark arts**

 **Animagus**

 **Spell amplification**

 **Metamorphogus**

 **Healing touch**

 **Battle magic**

 **Chaos magic**

 **Ancient magic**

 **Ritual magics**

 **Beast talker.**

"What the hell! " exclaimed Sirius in shock. Harry was still unable to speak as his mind was overwhelmed with the information. "Man, Harry I knew you were powerful but this is insane. Yup, my godson is very powerful." Said Sirius while whistling.

After that day Harry started taking his training and studies more seriously than ever. He would study for hours and than practice his skills in his trunk. He even borrowed books from black library on dark arts, rituals, and metamorphogus. Sirius also warned him not to dwell to much in dark arts and regularly do a cleansing ritual to remove the after effects of dark arts.

By the age of ten Harry had become prodigy in charms, transfiguration, defence against dark arts, dark arts, potions, arthrimancy, ancient runes. He had also mastered his metamorphous abilities as well as beast talker abilities and was now able to communicate with any animal. He had also borrowed books on parcel magic after knowing that he can speak parceltounge and books on ancient magic. He had almost mastered battle magic. Harry had also learned about all the customs of magical Britain from Sirius as he knew that he was going to be lord of eight houses and have immence political power in his hands.

Now the only thing Harry was waiting was his Hogwarts letter. Sirius had told him that he would receive it when he is of eleven. Till than he had decided that he would practice magic as much as he can. Infact he had also developed new abilities such as he was able to manipulate magic within him or his surroundings for his benefits. Such as he would put magic in his legs to run faster, jump higher, increase strengthn of his kicks and increase his speed. He was also able to manipulate magic of other people to move them. This had been a great discovery as it had than led him to do many things like stopping a spell in mid air, decreasing or increasing the effect of a spells etc.

Lastly he had also started practicing his elemental abilities. Sirius had helped him in this as he himself was a fire elemental. Sirius had told him that there were main six type of elementals that is fire, water, air, earth, light, dark (shadow). Other elementals were lightning(thunder) and ice. So, to find out which elemental he was Harry started meditating and moving deeper and deeper in his magical core. What he found was astounding. He was standing on a plain grass field and around him were eight orbs revolving and then suddenly each orb moved towards harry and got absorbed in himself. When he told this to Sirius, he was dumbstruck that his godson had compatibility to each and every element. And so he started teaching Harry how to manipulate the elements and use its abilities. Harry also started learning chaos magic from books available in his trunk and few books that Sirius had purchased for him from Knocktern alley and Diagon alley. Surprisingly Harry found using chaos magic and his elemental abilities easy as he already knew and had experience in manipulating magic on his will.

A month ago Harry's birthday Sirius informed him that James and Lily might come to pick him on his birthday. Till then he had already mastered his elemental abilities and his chaos magic. He was able to use these two very efficiently. Now he just waited for his birthday so that his mother and father would come and take him away from this hellhole. He was still angry with them for ignoring him and abandoning him in this hellhole. But he thought that he could still forgive them if they realise their fault.


End file.
